Rainy Days
by triple-rocks
Summary: Rainy days are when they miss each other the most. (Warrick-Sara)


**Title**: Rainy Days   
**Author**: Alex (triplerocks)   
**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything to do with CSI, just like to take the characters out for a little playing with every once in a while.   
**Spoilers**: None (Well, I do mention Hank)   
**Rating**: PG   
**Pairing**: Warrick/Sara...who else?   
  
**Rainy Days**   
  
**Sara's POV**   
  
Sara sat beside her window watching the rain pouring down from the dark sky. Days like today, days where it rained all day and was almost impossible to leave your house were the days that she missed Warrick the most. In the few short months that they had been together, anytime it had rained they would spend the whole day in bed together. Between the hours of conversation and the lovemaking sessions Sara had become to love rainy days. Now though, now that the two of them weren't together anymore, Sara hated rainy days. She wanted so badly to pick up the phone and call Warrick and let him know just how much she missed him. She missed the feel of his arms around her body, she missed the smell that she had come to know as Warrick and she missed the taste of his kisses. She had called him a few times, but always hung up before he answered. She would wonder if he knew that it was her calling, if maybe he wanted to call her just as much.

She knew that it was mostly her fault that their relationship had ended. If she hadn't been so stubborn, hadn't been so set on keeping their relationship a secret the whole fight they'd had could have been avoided. She remembered the whole drama as if it had happened yesterday. She remembered his accusations, that she was still in love with Grissom and the way they had made her feel. She couldn't believe that he thought so low of her, that she could spend so many nights in his bed but still be in love with Grissom. He couldn't understand her reasons for wanting to keep everything a secret, or just didn't want to understand them. She remembered the way everyone had treated her during her relationship with Hank. She'd walked in on lab techs countless times and eveything had suddenly gone quiet. She hated being the topic of gossip and knew that if everyone knew about their relationship...they would definitley be what everyone was talking about.

Now that their relationship no longer existed, she thought about it. Not having Warrick was so much worse than being the topic of gossip. She knew that she should apologize to Warrick, she had said some pretty hateful things during their fight, but she was just too damn hardheaded. It wasn't a quality that she was particularly proud of, but it was something that she'd always been.

She could feel the tears beginning to well up in her eyes as she continued to watch the storm. She fought the urge to go into her bedroom and curl up with the one shirt that Warrick had left behind. Even though it had been over a month since they had ended their relationship the shirt still smelled like him.

Getting up from her spot beside the window she grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen and took a seat on the couch. She knew that she was torturing herself, but she still pulled out the photo album that she kept on the coffee table and opened it to the first page. During their time together they had taken dozens of photos. During one night while Warrick was at work and Sara had been forced to take off she'd put the pictures into two seperate albums, keeping one for herself and giving the other to Warrick for his home.

She looked at the first photo, from their first week together and couldn't stop the tears that trailed down her cheek. She and Warrick weren't even touching in the picture, just sitting next to each other with smiles on their faces. She touched the picture of his face with her index finger and could practically feel his skin on hers.

She continued through the album, studying each picture. She laughed at a few, and cried harder at the majority of them. They had captured so many of their happy moments on film and it broke her heart to think that they'd never have those moments again.

As she put the photo album back it's place she made a decision. She was going to go to Warrick's house and they were going to talk, which is something they hadn't really done since the break-up. They hadn't conversed about anything beyond work in the last month and if Sara was honest...that was one of the things she missed the most.

She grabbed her keys from the basket on the table and headed outside. She paused under the overhang before sprinting to her car. After sliding behind the wheel she shook the water from her hair and took the familiar path to Warrick's.

**Warricks' POV**

Warrick sat on his porch watching the rain pouring down from the dark sky. Days like today, days where it rained all day and was almost impossible to leave your house were the days that he missed Sara the most. Whenever it had rained during their short relationship they would spend the day together in bed. They wouldn't spend the whole day having sex, they had spent hours upon hours talking. He told Sara things about himself that he'd never told anyone before. For once, in a relationship with a woman, he hadn't felt the need to hide his past. It had been a new feeling for him, a feeling that he wanted to bottle up and keep forever. Forever wasn't possible though, at least not for the two of them.

After three months of being together, practically living at each others houses and spending almost every minute outside of work together Warrick was ready to tell their friends about them. He knows now that he should have respected Sara's wishes to keep their secret for a little while longer but he just couldn't understand what she was afraid of. Even though he knew it wasn't true, he had accused her of still being in love with Grissom. He had regreted the words the moment they came out of his mouth but he'd already said them and couldn't take them back. They'd argued, he said some hurtful words and she in return had said some pretty venamous things. When she had said that they were over, he had stared at her for a moment unsure of if he'd heard her right. When she'd picked up all his things that were in sight and pushed them into his arms, he knew that he'd heard her right. As he drove home afterwards, for the first time in he wasn't sure how long, he had cried...and cried like a baby.

He missed her, not only on the days that it rained, but everyday. It didn't matter if they were side by side at work, he missed her. All the times they had spent making love, all those moments that they'd spent getting to know each other, and even the moments when they just sat in silence he missed. He would give anything to have her back. He knew that he should apologize to her, but was positive that she didn't want him back. He saw her practically every day, looked into her eyes and never saw any indication that she regretted breaking things off with him.

He tore his eyes away from the rain and looked down at his lap. When he had come outside, for some reason he had grabbed the photo album that Sara had made him one night while he was at work. He knew that it was only torture, but he couldn't help himself as he opened it to the first page.

He could feel the tears burning his eyelids as he flipped through the pages and he willed himself not to cry. As he neared the end of the album he made a decision. He was going to Sara's house and they were going to talk. He was going to find out once and for all if she still had feelings for him. If she didn't, which he prayed wasn't going to happen, then he was just going to have to move on.

He took the photo album back inside is house and after setting it down grabbed his car keys. He went back outside, and after hesitating only slightly he ran to his car and slid in behind the wheel and drove the familiar path to Sara's.

**Sara's POV**

Sara pulled into Warrick's driveway and her heart sank. His car wasn't there, which could only mean that he wasn't there. She contemplated staying right where she was until he came home but decided that was absurd, who knew how long that would be. She would have other chances to talk to him, she just hoped that she wouldn't loose her nerve. She backed out of his driveway and headed home. As she pulled into the parking lot of her apartment building she didn't notice the familiar car parked only a few spaces away. She climbed out of the car and walked towards her apartment door, ignoring that fact that she was getting soaked.  
  
When she heard someone call her name it took her a moment to realize it was real. When she turned around to see who it was, her heart beat sped up. It was Warrick.

"What are you doing here?" she asked when he caught up to her.

"I wanted to talk to you," he said.

"I just came back from your house," she admitted causing him to give her a smile.

"Want to go inside? Otherwise we both might catch our death out here," he suggested.

"Yea," she answered. She led him upstairs and left him beside the door as she went to get a couple towels. She handed one to him when she returned and watched as he attempted to dry himself off.

"We're both soaked," he said.

"Yea," she agreed.

"I have one of your shirts. That'll help."

"Thanks," he said quietly. She headed to her bedroom and retreived the shirt. She jumped when she turned back around, not expecting Warrick to be standing in the doorway.

"You kept it," he said.

"Yea," she replied looking away.

"I'm so sorry Sara," he said surprising her.

"Me too."

"I never should have said those things to you. You have no idea how much I regret what happened between us," he whispered.

"Yes I do," she said with a sad smile. "Because I regret it too."

"I..." he paused coming to stand next to her.

"You what?" she asked.

"I love you Sara, and I don't want to be without you. I will do anything...anything to get another chance for us," he said.

"You love me?" she asked. In the time that they had been together he'd never once said those words to her.

"Yes," he answered. "I love you."

"Oh Warrick," she cried out wrapping her arms around him. "I love you too."  
  
"Then does that mean..." he started but she cut him off with her lips. As his arms went around her waist she let out a little sigh of happiness. She pulled away and looked into his warm green eyes.

"Tomorrow," she said. "Tomorrow we'll tell everyone about us."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "I don't care if everyone talks about us. I don't want to lose you again."

"You aren't going to lose me," he said.

"I promise. She smiled at him before leaning closer to taste his lips again.

**A/N I was actually going to make this just a small little one chapter ficlet with Sara's POV and not have them get back together but you know me...I can't ever leave a story without a happy ending (okay, maybe once or twice I have).**


End file.
